Crazy
by KaitoTheGreat
Summary: When he came down on one knee, she called him crazy.


Crazy

When he came down on one knee, she called him crazy.

* * *

He remembered watching her struggling to stay afloat in the middle of the ocean.

Without second thought, he jumped into the habitat of his worst, terrible fear.

He himself struggled to stay focus, to reach her, to save her.

He did.

When they came ashore, he called her crazy for going out to the sea alone.

She tried to catch her breathe and called him crazy too.

"You swam in the ocean, a place where all the fishes are. I didn't know you are that crazy just to save me."

He wondered about that too.

.o.

He remembered falling for the 100th time that day.

But he couldn't help it. It was his worst skill, ice skating.

A tournament was coming up and Aoko was finding a partner to join the competition.

Hakuba said he was more than welcome to be her partner. She agreed.

Kaito wasn't comfortable about that, but he couldn't do anything because he sucked at skating anyway.

So he practice almost everyday. By himself. In that ice rink.

She found out about his training one day, to her disbelief.

He told her she must be crazy if she thought he was practising skating because of her.

She laughed, and called him crazy too.

"You got all theses redundant cuts and bruises when you could go home and sleep. I didn't know you are that crazy to learn ice skating for yourself."

He wondered about that too.

.o.

He remembered the time when he was almost caught by the police force.

Escaping back then was the best deal, but he decided not to, he had to finish his mission.

That clock tower was something both him and Aoko secretly treasured, because it was where they had their first meeting.

He knew that she thought he had forgotten about it. He laughed at her foolishly. How could he ever forget?

When he appeared right in front of her that night, he introduced himself with a rose in his hand just like last time. She broke into a smile.

He then asked her if she was crazy to watch Kid's heist LIVE when she obviously loathed it.

She deliberately coughed, and called him crazy too.

"What about you? You sure are crazy to squeeze through this massive crowd just to find and present this rose to me."

He wondered about that too.

.o.

He remembered flying in the dark night and in his arms, was none other than Nakamori Aoko.

When he finally landed on a nearby roof, she jumped out from his arms and stepped back away from him.

She would blush if the one carrying her was Kuroba Kaito. But the way she reacted now was normal.

Because he was Kaito Kid.

They barely managed to escape from an explosion that occurred just a few seconds ago.

Aoko was kidnapped and Kid found her strapped in dozen of bombs when he was searching for her.

Kid deactivated all of them while she was crying in his shoulders.

He shouted at her, calling her crazy for risking her life to be the hostage, in exchange of a few children during the last heist when Snake was threatening Kid.

She snapped and growled.

"Aren't you crazy as well?! Who am I to you? Why would you risk your life to save someone you don't even know?!"

He wondered about that too.

.o.

Kudo Shinichi, or Edogawa Conan, contacted him a few days ago.

It was finally the time to take action.

He called Aoko out that night, 2AM, to meet him in front of the clock tower. She agreed without any question.

When they met, he immediately went to hug her. She was caught off by surprise, but hugged him back as well.

They released their hug a minute later.

He called her crazy, reprimanding her that she shouldn't go out at this timing and should have rejected his request.

She smiled and called him crazy as well.

"Calling me late at night, just to hug me in public. I guess that's your highest level of achievement for your craziness."

He wondered about that too.

.o.

He remembered her hitting his chest continuously without stopping when he appeared in front of her doorsteps five months later.

It was hard for him, but it was harder for her.

His disappearance worried her so much she almost wanted to die. She received no contact, nothing to confirm his well-being. It was totally driving her nuts,

He apologized but then told her everything was finally settled now.

But suddenly, an unknown man walked out of the kitchen's batheroom with his messy hair and unbuttoned shirt.

He apologized again and turned to leave.

She run after him and grabbed him.

He called her crazy without any reason and told her to go back to her house.

Aoko shook her head, tears swelling in her eyes,

"I know what you are thinking but you must be crazy if you think that was true. He's my father's new subordinate and he's resting here because he was about to change his midnight shift with my father."

He... of course didn't wonder about that in the first place.

.o.

He remembered how big her wide blue eyes were.

When he presented her that ring, and came down on one knee, she was too stunned to move.

He said this entire plan was crazy, but he was delighted and anticipating to try it. No. To do it.

Aoko cupped her mouth with her hands as happy tears flowed down her cheeks.

She called him crazy, saying there was no way she would marry such a childish and idiotic man like him.

"But yes. I would be delighted and anticipating to try it. No. To do it too."

He didn't have time to wonder about anything as he slipped the ring into her finger and carried her up, twirling her around as their joint laughter filled the air.

* * *

end.


End file.
